


Equestria Girls Heisei Generations

by drunkenpandaren



Series: Equestria Girls Heisei Generations [5]
Category: Kamen Rider Fourze, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Ultraman Geed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkenpandaren/pseuds/drunkenpandaren
Summary: Not every story is told from this world. There are more stories to be told, more tales, and more friendships to encounter.A collection of tales, adventure in nature not dissimilar to Friendship Tales, Crossover Tales focuses on a series of stories of different encounters throughout the 6 years of this story's progression. This is but a glimpse into those stories.Equestria Girls Heisei GenerationsCrossover TalesEquestria Girls x Other Series





	1. Chapter 1

“Curse you Starlight Glimmer!”

The scream could be heard all across the badlands as Chrysalis, former leader of the Changelings was storming through the craggy land.

“Deposed of my kingdom,” snarled Chrysalis as she stormed around in a circle, having worn a groove into the earth. “Deposed of my plans, I was so close, SO CLOSE! And then that traitor Thorax…!”

Pausing in mid-stride, Chrysalis howled, “I would give whatever to get my revenge!”

As if the universe decided to answer her shout, the world ripped open in an angry eye of red. Chrysalis winced as the winds howled as a red circular device fell from the sky, and landed in front of her. Picking it up with her magic, she felt her magic surge as she laughed. “Fate was kind to me…” she muttered. “But I’ll need time to learn this gift’s powers.”

Turning towards the hole in the sky, she took a running leap and flew towards it, being swallowed into the depths of negative space.

=====

In an alleyway in the middle of Canterlot City, the world tore open once more as Chrysalis landed in a crouch. Long slender legs, powerful upper body and an attractive face greeted her. And yet, the surge of Equestrian magic could be tasted on the air as she grinned.

“Time to meet the locals.” she said with a smile.

Several miles away, a wizened elderly head poked its head up. “Oh my,” remarked Ranma, the old sushi vendor. “She’s here now? My oh my… well then, time to up my game a little…”

Nudging the fabric of space and time, he smiled. “There we go.”

=====

“Oh my gosh I’m going to be so late!” Exclaimed Leito Igaguri as he ran towards the building where he worked. “So late, so late, I’m going to be fired for sure!”

“You’ve got plenty of time,” remarked his passenger, the Ultraman known as Zero said from within their shared mind. “You shouldn’t have had seconds though.”

“You keep making me fight, Zero-san. I’m always hungry!” Exclaimed Leito.

“I know I… hold on…”

Slowing to a halt, Leito removed his glasses as Zero asserted control. “Oh no, what now Zero-san?” exclaimed Leito exasperatedly.

“I’m getting a message…” Closing their eyes, the subspace telepathic message came in. “It’s from the Space Garrison. There’s another dimension that needs our help.” He winced. “I should not be going back there but it was an emergency.”

“Why? What’s so wrong about this world?” asked Leito, dismayed that they’d have to take ANOTHER detour from work.

“Old Girlfriend,” replied Zero as he pulled out his visor and placed it on his eyes. “SHAAAAH!”

Taking off into the sky, Leito howled, “But I don’t want to have to explain that…!”

=====

Equestria Girls Heisei Generations  
The Dark Ring! Zero-san in Canterlot City?

=====

Thursday…

=====

“It’s too quiet,” remarked Sunset Shimmer that evening, in the Friendship Rider Club’s meeting room.

“Way to go, Sunset Shimmer,” groused Spike the Dog, as he looked up from where he had been napping. “Now you’ve jinxed us all, and we’re due for adventure.”

“You know it was going to happen no matter what,” said Rainbow Dash, tossing a soccer ball over to Pinkie Pie who balanced it on her nose. “We’re due for something wild happening. It’s like clockwork! Ever since we got back from Camp Everfree…”

“How is fundraising coming along?” asked Rarity as she looked up from her needlework.

“We’re at about halfway there,” said Twilight Sparkle, checking her ledgers. “We should be on our way to the full amount for the basic repairs to Camp Everfree before things finish up.”

“Great, cause if I need to make another cookie and fend off Pinkie eating it, ah’ll freak,” laughed Applejack. “In a good way not a bad.”

“Where is Gentarou by the way?” asked Fluttershy. “He’s late for the Club today.”

“He said he had to meet up with a potential new student, or three new students,” chuckled Applejack. “Sonata, Adagio and Aria are enrolling.”

“So they finally decided to huh?” said Rainbow. “The rockoffs are going to be so AWESOME.”

Twilight grinned as her phone beeped. Fishing it out of her skirt, she flipped the lock. “Oh, a text from Moondancer! Dear Twilight, doing well, sending this at midnight. It’s late yes I know. Professor Utahoshi detected an anomaly in your hometown three days ago, you might want to check it out. PS, send cookies.”

“Well that’s ominous,” said Sunset, picking up a Burgermeal and flipping the Camera Switch to activate it. “Here, let’s send the foodroids out first and check it out.”

The ground suddenly shook loudly as the girls yelped, falling over in disarray. “What in tarnation?!” exclaimed Applejack.

Crawling to the window, Pinkie whistled. “It’s a narwhal!” Exclaimed Pinkie as a huge monster with a drill on it’s face rampaged in the downtown area. “It’s biiiiiig.”

“That’s definitely out of our paygrade,” said Sunset with a sick dread. “We need to get everyone to safety!”

Running outside, the ground shook suddenly as a shimmering portal of light appeared in the sky as a huge giant slammed to the ground, showering debris everywhere with his impact. “What the hay?!” Exclaimed Fluttershy, hiding behind Rainbow Dash.

“It’s… a giant…?” Exclaimed Twilight. But then, the Giant spoke.

“I am Zero. Ultraman ZERO!” Exclaimed the giant as he ran in to fight the giant narwhal tooth and nail.

“Ultraman… Zero?” Exclaimed the girls.

“He’s so dreamy!” Exclaimed Rarity, drawing shocked looks from the girls. “What? Can I not appreciate the tightest silver bum I’ve ever seen in my life?”

“I’d say something but the PG rating would go WAY up,” snickered Pinkie cheerfully.

“We should probably get inside,” said Sunset as Zero decided now was the time to piledrive the narwhal. “He’s dragging it into the mountains outside of town.”

“So where DID a narwhal come from anyhow?” asked Rainbow as they ran back inside and there was a shout of “WIDE ZERO SHOT!” followed by a screaming torrent of energy being discharged. “Where’d the giant with the uh, nice butt, come from, and where in the world did they COME from in the first place?”

As the girls returned to the room, Gentarou came running in. “Did you girls see the Ultraman as well?” he demanded. At their nods, he sighed. “Stronger’s not going to like this…”

“Why is that, Gentarou?” asked Twilight.

Gentarou made a face. “That’s Tackle’s Ex-Boyfriend out there.”

“EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!” Shouted everyone.

=====

Leito was not having a good time.

One, he was stuck in another world without money. He went to a bank but without an account he couldn’t exchange his money. It was here that he was stumbling through the mall, holding a growling stomach. “Oh my,” he groaned, sitting down across from a sushi store and looking in. “Zero-san, we don’t even have money for this world. How am I supposed to eat for the two of us?” asked Leito with a groan.

“Hey don’t look at me, it’s your body,” said Zero.

“And it’s OUR shared energy!” snapped back Leito. “Ah, so hungry…!”

“Excuse me, sir?” asked a young voice as Leito turned towards the owner of it, a young man with bright skin and blue hair. He was offering a boxed lunch in his hands. “The owner of the restaurant in front of us said to give this to you,” said Flash Sentry. “He said you needed it.”

“H-hai… thank you very much,” said Leito, bewildered that someone would take pity on him, let alone give him a bento. Opening it up, he found several delicious looking food items and he broke the chopsticks. “Ikidakimasu,” he intoned, taking a bite.

“This is…” said Zero and Leito in unison before chewing rapidly. “This is delicious!” Exclaimed Leito, eating his fill. “Oh, I can’t thank the owner enough…!”

Flash smiled. “He’s inside, I was just getting a quick dinner when he noticed you needed it. I can get him for you.”

Nodding at Flash, Flash went inside and soon emerged with a elderly gentleman with dark skin, Neighpon features and a long scraggly beard. “Ah, good afternoon,” said Ranma. “I am Konran Ranma. I saw you needed help so I asked young Flash Sentry here to bring you the bento.”

“It’s much appreciated, Konran-san,” replied Leito with a smile. “I thought I’d starve out here.”

“It’s quite all right. Flash, mind going in to tell the workers to start cleaning for the evening shift?” asked Ranma.

“Sure thing, sir,” replied Flash. “See you sir.”

“Good kid, a little down on his luck but that’s teenagers.” said Ranma. “Now then… Can I speak to your passenger?”

At this, Leito stiffened as he removed his glasses. “You know who I am,” said Zero seriously. “How?”

“I was the one who sent the distress signal,” replied Ranma easily, sitting down next to Leito who scooched away nervously despite Zero being in control. “Think of me as a mediator between worlds.”

“What do you need from the Space Garrison that you couldn’t contact them directly?” asked Zero.

“The Dark Ring is in this world,” said Ranma seriously. “I need your help to hunt down the user. She’s concealed herself from my sight, a fact considerable even though I’m split between two worlds.”

“I see,” said Zero. “The Dark Ring seeks out the user with the wickedest plan, and intensifies their greed tenfold. That’s how they were able to summon Gubila to this world. All right, I’ll help.”

“Good. Seek out Gentarou Kisaragi, the Kamen Rider known as Fourze. He and his allies will aid you with the search. Good luck.” With that, Ranma slipped back into his goofy smile and got up.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I have sushi to press.”

“Um…” said Leito, taking control. “Another bowl sir?”

Ranma laughed and beckoned him in. “Come come, eat then. You Ultramen have bottomless stomachs.”

=====

Chrysalis had found it child's play to manipulate the hotel owner to give her the luxury suite. A quick scrub in the water provided was incredible, and a luxury long spent. Now dressed in a fuzzy bathrobe, she made a list.

“Gather power, check. Learn how to use the Dark Ring, check. Find the fuzziest warmest bathrobe? Check.” She smirked. An evil despot she might be, but she enjoyed the comforts of a good home.

Striding towards the window, she opened it up and stepped into the balcony, enjoying the wind in her hair. “Sleep while you can Starlight Glimmer,” she smirked. “I’ll return and crush you without mercy. Once I master the power of this Dark Ring, I’ll be unstoppable.”

She indulged in a low cackle before sweeping inside like a diva, shutting the door behind her.

Atop the roof however, a small pigeon cocked its head and flew off, towards a house in the suburbs where it knew the gossip would reap its rewards in bird seed.

It was late by the time the pigeon reached Fluttershy’s house, and it took its fill of bird seed for a moment. Some of the birds chirped at it, and it retorted before tapping at Fluttershy’s window. Soon, the window opened as Shy came to the window. “Oh hello there,” said Fluttershy.

The bird relayed what she had seen and Fluttershy gasped. “You don’t say? An evil sorceress? Oh my, that is dangerous. I’ll call the others, please, refresh yourself first before headed home. And be safe.”

Dialing her phone, Fluttershy set to phoning her friends, and frowned a little when a couple of them went to their inboxes. “Maybe Rainbow Dash and Rarity are away at the moment… I wonder where they are?”

=====

Looking around for a place to sleep that night was one of Leito’s problems as he sat down on the curb. “Ah geez, Zero-san, can’t we just go home for the night?”

“We can’t Leito,” replied Zero. “The power of the Dark Ring seems to be preventing me from opening a portal. And besides, X gave us a ride.”

“You should think of these things before you do them! Why can’t we just bunk with your friends here?”

“They’re not so much as a friend than an Ex-Girlfriend,” remarked Zero. “Besides, Tackle is in Japan. We’re in… uh… Amareica? Was it called? Other universes are strange, odd things.”

“As usual you don’t think things through, Zero-san,” grumbled Leito.

The thunk of a garbage bin roused the pair from their conversation as a woman with short orange and yellow hair set down the trash on the curb. Her skin was a shade of light blue which was odd to the pair, but then to be honest, they would be odd with their plain black hair and pale skin. “Oh, excuse me, I didn’t know someone was sitting on our curb,” said the woman with a smile.

“Ah, pardon me ma’am,” replied Leito, getting up and bowing. “I’ll move in a bit.”

“Oh that’s quite all right,” laughed the woman. “My name’s Windy Whistles, I don’t mind you sitting on our curb. But was there a problem Mr…?”

“Ah, Leito. Igaguri Leito,” replied Leito, bowing again nervously. “We’re um…”

“Ah, from Neighpon, of course, I should know. My daughter Rainbow Dash has a teacher from there,” laughed Windy Whistles. “By the look of you, you were here unexpectedly, weren’t you?”

“This is a shewd woman,” remarked Zero quietly in their mind.

“Ah, hai, I mean, yes, we did. Were, I mean. I had to make a trip and I lost my wallet and…”

“Say no more,” replied Windy with a smile. “Come on inside, and have a meal. Rainbow Dash’s friend Rarity is eating over tonight, but there’s room at the table for one more. And if you lost your wallet, then you must not have a place to stay for the night! I’m sure Bow can put out the rollaway bed.”

“Really?” asked Leito, surprised at their generosity. He bowed deeply. “Thank you very much!”

As Windy headed towards the house, Zero added, “Leito, toss your wallet. We can’t have them poking holes in our cover story.”

Leito scowled a little but did as he was told, throwing it away into the bin. Following Windy inside, she called out, “Bow! Rainbow! Rarity! We’ve got a guest tonight.”

Following the family into the modest kitchen, which was quite large by Leito’s standards, a pair of blue shaded people were there, obviously family, and a girl who was so white skinned Leito almost felt like putting on sunglasses. “H-Hello,” stammered Leito, holding onto his briefcase and bowing. “I’m Igaguri Leito, er, you can call me Leito. Thank you for your hospitality!”

“Nonsense, the pleasure’s all ours,” said Bow. “I’m Bow Hothoof, my daughter Rainbow Dash and her friend Rarity. Come, have a seat at the table, it’s spaghetti night.”

“Mom makes the best spaghetti,” replied Rainbow Dash, giving Leito a curious look. “So, where are you from?”

“Japan, er, I mean Neighpon,” replied Leito, remembering the name for it. “I’m from Tokyo.”

“Poor Leito here lost his wallet when he arrived, and couldn’t check into a hotel,” said Windy as she placed down the pot of sauce in front of the group and without preamble, Rainbow and Rarity started serving themselves. “So I decided until he gets new identification here in town, it would be a good idea for him to stay until he can get back onto his feet.”

“I promise I won’t be a burden,” replied Leito with a smile as he clumsily worked his fork with the generous serving of pasta he was given.

“So what do you do in Neighpon Mr. Igaguri?” asked Rarity. “Was it a business trip you were here for?”

“Yes, it was,” lied Leito smoothly, more smoothly than expected. “I was sent overseas and in the interim between here and the arrivals, I lost my wallet. I couldn’t even check in, it was horrible.”

“Well don’t worry, Bow will drive you to the Embassy tomorrow morning,” said Windy with a smile. “Now dig in, you need to keep your strength up.”

“Of course!” Exclaimed Leito, turning to his food as he started eating. “It’s good!”

=====

“He seems nice,” said Rainbow Dash as she and Rarity were upstairs in her room, working on their group project together.

“There’s something wrong about his mannerisms though,” said Rarity as she twirled a pencil in her fingers. Turning around in her chair, she added, “Mr. Igaguri looked too well kept for someone who had just flown in and hadn’t had a chance to even check in.”

“Yeah, you’d think he’d go right to the Neighpon Embassy in town,” remarked Rainbow Dash. “You think he’s an undercover agent or something?”

“Probably not, but he might be connected to the giant narwhal that popped up this morning,” said Rarity with a shake of her head. Pulling out her phone, she flicked the screen. “Oh, a message from Fluttershy.”

Listening to it, she frowned a little as Rainbow Dash tilted her head. “What’s it say?” she asked.

“She says a pigeon told her there’s an evil sorceress downtown with some kind of red ring,” said Rarity as she hung up. “The girls should have been there an hour ago.”

“We should probably meet up with them, then,” said Rainbow as she threw on her jacket. “C’mon!”

Running downstairs, the pair were met by Windy who was carrying blankets. “You two are headed out?” She asked.

“Uh yeah,” replied Rainbow Dash. “Sorry mom, got a sudden craving all of a sudden.”

“Oh, well take care then. What are you going for?” asked Windy as Leito looked over from where he was reading the paper.

“Rings, er, red. Red Rings. It’s a new place here in town,” said Rarity. “Rainbow Dash just loves their fries.”

“Well I know how it’s like,” laughed Windy. “You two girls go on ahead.”

“Thanks mom!” Escaping the house, the pair ran towards where Rainbow Dash was parked. “All right, let’s kick some tail!”

=====

Twilight struggled in her bonds, as with Sunset who was trussed up alongside her. Pinkie Pie was upside down, Applejack struggled but without her geode she was unable to break free. And Fluttershy was tied in a corner as Chrysalis sighed. “I’ve almost collected the whole set,” she remarked as the girls tried to get free from the sticky substance that held them to the wall. Chrysalis wore their geodes as well, having liberated their magic with the power of the Dark Ring.

“You’ll never get away with this,” replied Sunset, trying to break her arm free. “Whatever it is you’re doing.”

“Oh that’s easy,” said Chrysalis with a easy smirk. “I’m going to get my revenge on the one pony that stole my kingdom from me.”

“You’re from the other side,” said Twilight. “Who are you?”

Pinkie muffled out several names, but being gagged and all she was unable to enunciate them. Still, there was a quick muffled Queen Meanie in there.

“Moi? I am Chrysalis, of the Changelings!” She exclaimed. “And I’m going to get my revenge on Starlight Glimmer, for taking what was mine!”

“Starlight? Twilight’s student?” exclaimed Applejack. “You won’t get away with this!”

“Oh but I will,” said Chrysalis, holding up the Dark Ring. “With this little bauble that fell into my hands, I’ve become unstoppable!”

“That’s not Equestrian Magic, what is it?” asked Sunset.

“It’s called the Dark Ring,” said Chrysalis as she held it up. “And I’m going to make sure that you won’t be around to see what kind of damage it can cause!”

[DARKCLOPS ZERO!] Proclaimed the Red Ring as blackened light flared and shot out into the skies.

In an instant, a tall, mechanical robot that looked similar to the giant appeared, and he started firing on the city. “STOP IT!” Cried the girls moments before the door kicked in.

“Don’t worry girls, we’re here!” Exclaimed Rainbow Dash as Chrysalis fired several sticky bolts at her, but it bounced off the glowing shields that Rarity constructed. “Give it up bug lady, the cavalry's here!”

“You’re too late!” Exclaimed Chrysalis, holding up the Dark Ring. “There’s nothing you can do right now to stop me!”

[DARKCLOPS ZERO!] A second and third Darkclops appeared outside, their mechanical frames landing heavily on the ground.

Down below, Leito removed his glasses. “This isn’t good,” he said. “Three is fine, but I’m not too sure how long I’ve got on this world.”

“We have to try, Zero-san,” said Leito as he pulled out their device and fitted it to their eyes. “SHAAAAH!”

In an instant, in a shining ribbon of light, Zero crashed down onto a Darkclops, knocking it to the ground. “I am Zero, Ultraman Zero!” Exclaimed Zero.

“Ah, Zero,” said Chrysalis. “The Dark Ring speaks of you and your brethren.” She said, addressing the giant who attacked the robots who looked like him. “Sadly, this will be your last time on this planet!”

“Not if we’ve got anything to say about it!” Exclaimed Rainbow and Rarity in unison, as Chrysalis turned from her gloat only to get punched solidly. The Dark Ring went flying as Rarity scooped it up.

“We have to destroy it,” said Rarity as Rainbow freed the girls. “C’mon!”

“NO!” Cried out Chrysalis as she took chase down the stairs of the building. “This is my power, not yours!”

Meanwhile, Zero was in the middle of a pitched melee, as he slammed his fist against a Darkclops, whirling on another and throwing his head fins at it. It cut into the robot but it didn’t stagger. “Oi, oi, they’re stronger than usual!” Exclaimed Zero as he slammed into another, throwing it to the ground.

“Then we’ll have to get stronger,” said Leito as the Fusion Riser appeared in their shared space and two capsules appeared in front of him.

Throwing off their glasses, he siezed the first capsule after placing their transformation device onto the Fusion Riser. “Ginga! Orb!”

Two Ultramen appeared in their shared space as he took the other one. “Victory! X!”

Slotting both of them into the device at his belt, he scanned them as the voice of the Riser exclaimed, [NEO FUSION RISE!]

Holding out the device, the pair proclaimed, “I HAVE NO LIMITS!” And held it up to their face before pressing the trigger. In a flash of light, the external Ultraman changed in a flare of energy as he threw the enemies aside.

“Ultraman Zero Beyond!” Exclaimed Zero as he laid into the enemies.

Downstairs, the girls piled into the lobby as Chrysalis oozed the doors. “You can’t escape,” said Chrysalis as the girls pulled at the doors. “I’ll get my revenge, if that means going through powerless creatures like yourself!”

“We’re not powerless,” replied Sunset. “We’re a team, and we’re friends!”

“That’s right, we’re the Friendship Club of Canterlot High,” said Rainbow Dash. “And there’s nothing you can do to stop us!”

“Hmph, foolish.” said Chrysalis as she fired a beam that smashed the girls through the doors. “Without Equestrian Magic, you’re nothing.”

“We might not have our magic, but we have something stronger. The Magic of Friendship!” Exclaimed Twilight.

“Yeah!” Exclaimed Pinkie Pie. “You’re going down Queen Meanie!”

Grasping each other’s hands, there was a glow of energy which fed around the girls. But suddenly, the Dark Ring in Rarity’s hand flared and she yelped as it flew back to Chrysalis. “I won’t let you do this to me!” Exclaimed Chrysalis angrily as the girls resumed their wind up, a incredible rainbow magic light forming around their hands. “I’ll defeat you myself!”

A dark power pulsed around Chrysalis as the Dark Ring fed her power, and the two resulting magics clashed against one another. “Don’t give up!” Exclaimed Twilight as the girls were forced backwards.

But with a cry of rage, Chrysalis forced the rainbow laser back on itself, scattering the girls as she laughed. “You had no chance,” she sneered. “Without your precious geodes, and my Dark Ring, you’re done for! Beg for mercy.”

“Never,” grunted Rainbow, pushing up to her feet. “They won’t give up, none of us will! Friendship is the most powerful force in the universe!”

“That’s right,” said Rarity. “Because it’s SPACE TIME!”

“Say what?” asked Chrysalis seconds before Gentarou came out of nowhere, kicking her, geodes flying and the Dark Ring flying away. He grinned, scooping up the device. “I’m so glad we planned this out,” he said with a grin, joining his students.

“Who are you?” demanded Chrysalis.

“Me? I’m Gentarou Kisaragi, I’m their teacher. And I’m friend to everyone in this city!” Exclaimed Gentarou.

“Girls, if you will,” said Gentarou as they retrieved their geodes.

“Thought you’d never ask,” said Twilight as she levitated Chrysalis. “We’re going to put you back where you came from!”

“No!” Exclaimed Chrysalis. “I can still use the power of the Dark Ring, I can…!” Suddenly, she collapsed like a puppet with their strings cut, as a man stood over her with a smirk.

“You talk too much,” remarked Juggler Jugulus as he held out his hand for the Dark Ring. “My Ring, if you please.”

“You totally look like a bad guy,” said Rainbow but Gentarou handed it over. “Gen!”

“Don’t worry, he came to help.” said Gentarou as he looked up at Zero who was looking down at them.

Taking the Ring, Juggler kissed it fondly. “I love you Dark Ring. See you again.”

Throwing it into the air, he slashed the air with his katana, cutting a hole into the dimensions as the Dark Ring vanished. In an instant, the Darkclops vanished along with it as he sheathed his sword. “There it goes, to the person with the most evil plot once more,” said Juggler. “My work here is done.”

Cutting a hole into the dimensions, he walked away into the seething red void.

“Is it just me, or is this adventure super anticlimactic?” asked Rainbow Dash as Zero flew away.

=====

“I found your wallet,” said Rainbow at breakfast, holding out the wallet to Leito. She and Rarity grinned at one another. “Call it even, Mr. Igaguri.”

“Thank you so much,” said Leito, opening the wallet and checking it over.

“Is that your family?” asked Windy, looking at the photos in there.

“Ah yes, that’s Lumina and my daughter Mayu. I can’t wait to see them again.”

“With the Dark Ring in another dimension, we can call for a pick up,” said Zero to Leito. “A good thing too.”

As Leito left the house an hour later, he stretched as he awaited his pick up, when footsteps could be heard behind him. Turning, he blinked at an Rider who stood there, arms folded. “Ah…” said Zero, removing his glasses. “Stronger.”

“Zero,” replied Stronger, Shigeru Jo. He frowned at Zero for a moment before saying, “You’re a salaryman now.”

“What of it?” Grumbled Zero as Stronger chuckled.

“You’re growing up,” said Stronger. “You’re basically a man now.”

“Hey, you’re 20,000 years too early to say that,” said Zero.

“Waiting for your ride?” asked Stronger as he nodded. “Well at least enjoy your trip.”

“You’re not mad?” asked Zero. “About Tackle.”

“Water under the bridge,” replied Stronger. “You have a good day.”

Zero snorted as he turned just as his rider, Ultraman X, appeared. “I’m here, who was that?” asked X curiously as Stronger took his cycle and rode off.

“Just an old friend,” replied Zero. “Thanks for the pick up, X.”

=====

“In the end, we never really got to talk to that Leito guy about being the Ultraman,” said Rainbow Dash, sitting down in their club room.

“Well, I suppose it’s not a bad thing we didn’t,” replied Sunset with a grin. “I’m sure he would have been surprised you figured it out.”

“Well, it’s an anticlimactic sort of victory today,” said Twilight. “I do wonder what the weekend is in store for us.”

“Yeah, we’ve still got our 22 minutes on Saturday,” said Pinkie Pie, blowing bubbles with her gum.

“Well if you ask me, the city can’t afford more damage,” said Applejack.

“Yeah but did you see that Ultraman guy kick serious butt?” said Rainbow Dash.

“He was rather amazing.” said Fluttershy.

“Mmm yes, I feel a whole inspired fashion line coming on!” Exclaimed Rarity.

“Say, what did Gentarou do with Chrysalis anyhow?” asked Twilight. “He brought her through the portal but didn’t say much after that.”

=====

Elsewhere, in the middle of the snows of Yakyakistan, Chrysalis seethed.

“Curse you, all of you! I will have my revenge!” She howled to the skies.

A pause. “But how?”


	2. Fresh Precure On Stage Part 1

“Girls I have news!” Exclaimed Rarity, running into the room while waving a piece of paper. “You know our music video we shot with the Crystal Prep girls?”

“You mean the one that’s still showing in the mall?” asked Sunset as the girls all looked up at Rarity. “What about it?”

“The music video was selected as a finalist in an international music video, and there’s a judge coming in order to visit! Her name is Miyuki Chinen and she’s from the group Trinity!”

“You mean Trinity, only the coolest dance troupe in the world?” demanded Rainbow Dash. “That’s awesome! When is she coming?”

“She’s going to be in town on Monday,” replied Rarity, reading over the letter. “Along with friends of hers, they’re going to come and chat with us, to see if there’s anything we’d like to promote!”

“Like the Camp Everfree repairs,” said Twilight. “I’m sure we can do that.”

“There is just one problem… it’s going to be THIS Monday and I’m due to meet up with my queen, I mean Miu,” said Rarity, looking abashed at her slip. “And Rainbow Dash is coming along.”

“Someone’s gotta talk sports and keep Shun busy,” replied Ranbow.

“That leaves us with 5 left…” said Rarity before Fluttershy raised her hand. “Yes darling?”

“Um, three actually, to be honest. Applejack and I are going to the Veterinarians Pet Expo. She’s entering Winona and I’m visiting with some of the up and coming vets,” replied Fluttershy.

“Ayup,” added Applejack. “Winona’s been a three time champion thus far in the dog races. I’m aiming for a fourth.”

“That’s not much left then,” said Sunset, and Twilight nodded. “Even with the Crystal Prep girls here for the interview, that leaves myself, Twilight and Pinkie Pie.”

“Well… I’m sure it won’t be that bad of a visit,” admitted Rarity. “I mean, it’s just for the day, isn’t it?”

“Don’t worry, we’ll figure it out. Why don’t you girls have fun, and take the Dazzlings with you?” asked Twilight. “I know you and Adagio are always looking at fashion.”

“I suppose…” said Rarity. “But that only accounts for one of them, and you know how Aria and Sonata hate being left out.”

“Why not have Sonata with me, Twilight and Sunset, and Aria goes with Fluttershy and Applejack?” asked Pinkie Pie. “Or it could be the other way around…?”

“Well they do deserve a break from the farm,” admitted Applejack. “All right. Sounds like a plan. That all right Fluttershy?”

 

“I”m okay if you are, Applejack,” said Fluttershy.

“Then it’s settled. Oooh I can’t wait! As much as I want to visit with Miyuki Chinen all day, I did have plans!” Squealed Rarity, hopping up and down.

“All right sounds like a plan.” said Sunset, grinning. “After the last few weeks, I’m prepared for a nice relaxing visit.”

=====

Equestria Girls Heisei Generations  
Fresh Precure On Stage!

=====

Monday, 9:45am  
Canterlot Convention Center

=====

“Whoo whee, look at everything here!” Exclaimed Applejack as she let out Winona from her carrier. “I can’t wait to get started.”

“Well it can’t be that bad, considering you two are always talking about this place,” remarked Aria with a little shrug of her shoulders. “What else did you manage to pick up here?”

“Well, there’s a vet conference here, and some of the top vets from around the world are coming to visit,” said Fluttershy as she held Angel Bunny in her arms. “Other than that, I-- oof!”

Squeaking as she was almost knocked to the ground, a strong arm shot out and grasped her wrist. “Are you okay?” asked a girl with lemon-colored skin and short ginger colored hair. “Sorry, I stumbled into you!”

“It’s all right,” said Fluttershy with a delicate blush as she stood back up with the girl’s help. “Huh? A-aren’t you… Inori Yamabuki-san?” exclaimed Fluttershy in shock.

“Huh, well I’ll be,” said Applejack as Aria gave the newcomer a confused look.

Inori smiled as she exclaimed, “That’s right, but please call me Buki. I didn’t realize I was so well known over here!”

“Ah… w-well it’s because I’m a big fan of your work,” stammered Fluttershy as Applejack grinned and Aria rolled her eyes.

It was Buki’s turn to blush as she said, “Well, I’m just doing my job.”

“Can you tell me what inspired your work on grooming?” asked Fluttershy. “I really want to know!”

“Oh that’s simple, I had a handy fellow to practice on every day, and I figured out how some pets ticked!” Exclaimed Buki.

“Well ain’t this a happy little thing.” said Applejack. “They look thrilled to be getting along so well.”

“I’m thrilled to be a third wheel here,” snarked Aria but she turned to Applejack. “Why don’t we leave the two alone for a moment and we’ll go get Winona registered?”

“Oh right. You two okay to chat it out with each other?” asked Applejack, though it was unneeded - Buki and Fluttershy were already lost in their own worlds talking about vet things. “I guess so.”

As the pair headed off, a young form watched the pair go with jealousy in their eyes. “Not fair,” remarked the girl, a light pink skinned girl with strawberry blonde hair. “Fluttershy got to her first! I was so hoping…”

With tears in her eyes and jealousy fueling her, Posey, one of her classmates, continued to stalk the pair from afar, watching them chat.

=====

Kazashiro Shoot  
Monday

=====

Rarity hadn’t seen such a response when she and Rainbow Dash had come to the Kazashiro shoot that day. There were so many models for this spread, it made the area crowded. Rainbow Dash looked a little bored, as she spun her soccer ball in her hands. Even Adagio had wandered off, citing she wanted to look around with their employee pass. “Hey Rarity? I’m gonna go look for Shun,” said Rainbow.

“All right, Rainbow Dash, we’ll meet back up in an hour.” said Rarity. “Miu should be around eventually…”

Nodding, Rainbow headed out into the room, vanishing into the throng as Rarity sighed and tucked her bag under her arm. “I hope I can find my queen in time,” she murmured half to herself.

“Looking for someone?” asked a woman next to her, and Rarity nodded absently. “Don’t worry, Miu’s just running late. There was an emergency press conference and she’ll be here in a half an hour.”

“Oh thank heavens,” replied Rarity, exhaling. “I hope that means they arrive soon then. Thank you so much!”

The woman next to her smiled as she asked, “You’re Kazashiro-san’s new assistant right? Rarity, was it? Hi, Miki Aono.” She was a light skinned woman with a hint of blue, and bluish hair as well, dressed in a fashionable outfit of dark blues and a sash of yellow.

Taking her hand, Rarity shook firmly. “As in Miki, one of the up and coming models? I’ve heard a lot about you actually. Scouted at fifteen no less! Did you come on the same plane as Miu did?”

“Sort of yes,” replied Miki with a grin. “I’m meeting up with another co-worker of mine, Momoka Kurumi.”

“The famous fashion model?” exclaimed Rarity. “My word, I hadn’t realized so many stars were coming today.”

“She is, and there she is now.” Looking over, a light pink colored woman with dark purple hair stood chatting with Adagio who seemed to be very interested in what she was saying. “She and I go way back. Miu is kind of our junior but she’s risen in stardom fairly quickly.”

“I didn’t realize she was so well connected,” said Rarity. “But that goes to show just how my queen does things.” She blushed at her slip up as Miki laughed.

“That’s the Kazashiro effect,” replied Miki. “I’ve never seen such a charismatic model with such a magnetic personality. She was a queen in her high school and a queen throughout her life. It’s quite amazing. Oh, there she is.”

Pointing over the crowd, a familiar dark haired form strode through the crowd with a smile, and a wave. “Rarity!” called out Miu as she walked up. “Good, you’re here. Did you bring your dress with you? I need your help in this shoot.”

“You mean…?” Rarity squealed at Miu’s nod. “I’ll be right there!”

As she ran off a girl with white hair and blue skin watched them go. Shoeshine, a classmate, sighed with envy as she placed the catering down as she wiped her hands gently with a towel. “I guess Rarity’s living that charmed life,” she said despondently.

“I wish I could be like her…”

“What if you were?” whispered a voice on the wind. “What if… you were everything she was but better…?”

=====

“Nice to meet all of you girls!” Exclaimed Miyuki as she arrived with another girl. The tall, pink skinned and red haired woman was accompanied by a girl with light skin and dark blonde hair, as the pair were welcomed by the Crystal Prep girls and what remained of Team Friendship Club.

“Nice to meet you too,” said Sunset with a smile. “Sorry we can’t all be here, but some of us have prior engagements.” Turning to the group she gestured to all of them. “This is Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, I’m Sunset Shimmer, and this is Sonata Dazzling. As well as our co-creators of the video, Sugarcoat, Sour Sweet, Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare.”

“Nice to meet all of you!” Exclaimed the other girl. “I’m Momozono Love, and I’m part of Team Fresh! I’m here with Miyuki, doing international dance promotions.”

“Nice to meet you too,” said Sugarcoat. “Love huh? That’s an on the nose name.”

“I was named by my grandfather,” replied Love with a smile.

“It’s a cool name,” said Sunny Flare. “So, did you want to see our dance moves?”

“Sure thing!” Exclaimed Miyuki. “I’d love to see your choreography at work.”

“I’ve never honestly seen you all dance before,” said Sonata. “I thought it was really bad like Princess Twilight did all the time.”

“Ah eh heh, well, it’s not THAT bad,” admitted Twilight with a blush.

“You know a princess?” Asked Love curiously. “Cause I know a few too!”

“Really?” asked Pinkie Pie. “Like who?”

“Like the Princess of Windbloom Kingdom, and the Princess of Major Land…!” Exclaimed Love excitedly, and before Miyuki could stop her, she was deep in a explanation of all of her friends.

Miyuki laughed a little. “Love’s got a huge circle of friends. You might say they’re heroic.”

“Oh I’ll bet,” said Sunset with a matching grin. “Our teacher’s the eternal school hero.”

The pair stopped for a moment. “Wait, you know Gen-chan?!” Exclaimed Love. “That’s great, we know him too!”

“Oh good! That makes things easier,” said Sour Sweet. “You girls should just assume from now on that everyone is a hero and we’ll be fine!”

Sharing a laugh, they almost missed the giant Uzaiina crashing into their midst. “UZAIIINNAAAAA!” Cried out the large octopus monster.

“Crud,” remarked Sugarcoat seconds before all hell broke loose.

=====

“JIKOCHUUUUUU!” Roared the large monster made out of Shoeshine’s heart fulled with jealousy. As the girls evacuated the team, Adagio snorted.

“It looks stupid,” she said, looking at the dress monster with bat wings. “Is this really your dress Rarity?”

“It’s a knockoff thank you darling,” snorted Rarity as she blocked a strike from the Jikochuu, knocking it back. “Adagio help me out!”

Having gotten some of their power back, Adagio started to sing, making the Jikochuu see stars for a moment before it reoriented itself. “Uh oh,” said Adagio, before she was knocked halfway to the stage.

“Adagio!” Exclaimed Rainbow Dash, running into save her, grabbing her in mid throw. “You okay?”

“I really need a power bauble like you girls,” grumbled Adagio as a girl landed in front of them, dressed in fancy blue outfit with a mid-drif that went for miles. “What the heck?”

“The blue heart is the emblem of hope. Freshly-gathered, Cure Berry!” Exclaimed Cure Berry, throwing her hand to the side. Drawing her Berry Sword she rushed in with several heavy blows that knocked the Jikochuu to the back of the room. “Get everyone out of here!” Exclaimed Berry seconds before a thrown projectile from the Jikochuu slammed into her.

With a cry, Berry slammed into the studio wall, cratering it as the monster stood up. “Jikochuu!” Exclaimed the monster, flexing its arms. Stomping towards Berry, it reeled from a wide shot from a pulse rifle as Miu arrived on the scene, holding a futuristic space rifle.

“No one ruins my shoot,” said Miu, shooting rapidly and driving the monster back, explosions erupting from its surface as a fully armed Power Dizer skidded into view, slamming headlong in a textbook football tackle. “Get it Shun!”

“Gladly, Miu,” replied Shun, the Power Dizer saluting with a audible ping of teeth. Rushing the monster again, it grappled with the Jikochuu as Berry dragged herself out of the wall and without preamble, slammed into the monster with a shout of “Pretty Cure KICK!”

“So where’d this come from?” asked Miu as she kept firing on it. Tossing a extra rifle to Adagio, the Siren grinned and cocked it before adding hits to the monster. Rarity generated a sphere of crystal and hurled it at the Jikochuu, knocking it backwards as Rainbow Dash zoomed behind it and tackled it’s knee.

The Jikochuu lost balance and came down with a crash as Berry drew a spade shape with her weapon. “ESPOIR SHOWER! FRESH!”

Said spade slammed into the jikochuu, entrapping it in crystal as it’s heart was purified with a loud “Jikochuuuuuuu!” that faded away abruptly as it was purified. The heart flew over to Shoeshine and vanished into the heart-shaped hole in her chest as her color returned to her.

“Ugh… what happened?” she asked, rousing as the damage repaired itself around the area.

Rarity ran over to Shoeshine, helping her up. “You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time, Shoeshine. Are you okay?” asked Rarity.

“I… I’m sorry,” said Shoeshine. “I was jealous and I thought jealous things about you and your friends before everything went dark.”

“A selfishness, a jikochuu took over your heart,” said Cure Berry. “We should probably tell the heroes that random monsters are appearing in this town now.”

“For now, yes.” said Miu, shouldering her rifle. “For now, let’s get back to the shoot as best as we can.”

=====

“The yellow heart is the emblem of faith! Freshly-harvested, Cure Pine!” Exclaimed Cure Pine, leaping into view as the monster at the vet convention, made from the heart flower of a girl suddenly appeared. Applejack carried Posey’s crystal in her hands as she took cover with Fluttershy and Aria.

“I’m as confused as you gals are,” said Applejack as Cure Pine leaped into battle, punching and kicking as hard as she could. “Fluttershy, can you get the animals all out of the way? Winona, help her out.”

“Got it.” said Fluttershy, leaving cover to coax a group of frightened dogs and cats. With Winona’s help, they managed to get them out of the way as Aria and Applejack crawled around the battlefield, from cover to cover.

“Okay, what’s the plan?” asked Aria as the Desertarian flew overhead since it had been made by combining a heart flower with a fan.

“We need to jam that fan of it,” said Applejack, looking around. “Those drapes will do.”

“I’ll get it’s attention, you do what you need to do.” said Aria, running out of cover as Cure Pine was blown back by a mighty gust of wind. “HEY! Loser! Over here!”

The monster taking chase, Applejack left cover as she tugged at the drapes, ripping them from their mooring. Wrapping it around the bar, she clenched her geode as it flashed orange. “Steady…” she said, aiming like a javelin thrower. “Steady…! Now!”

And she hurled it towards the monster’s back, where it slid through the grate of the fan. The fan’s blades broke it predictably, but the drapes quickly tangled itself into the Desertarians’ blades.

“Got it!” Exclaimed Applejack as Fluttershy and Aria got to it’s side seconds before Cure Pine drew a diamond with her Pine Flute.

“Healing Prayer…! FRESH!” Proclaimed Pine, firing the attack which slammed into the Desertian. It was trapped in a crystal diamond for a moment before it dissolved away, transforming into a bouquet-like crystal with a flower within.

“Whew!” Exclaimed Pine as she brought the bouquet over to the girls. “Let’s return her to normal then,” said Cure Pine as she smiled, presenting the crystal at them.

Touching the crystal to the small sphere, the girl was restored as Fluttershy recognized her. “It’s Posey, from the vet center,” said Fluttershy. “I wonder why she was attacked?”

“Not sure,” said Pine, shaking her head. “Desertarians scream what’s on the victim’s mind. This one remained silent. I wonder if there’s something wrong with the monsters we’re facing. As if… they’re just random constructs.”

“I’m gonna call Sunset, tell her what’s happening,” said Applejack, pulling out her phone. “Aria, can you get in touch with Sonata and Adagio? I don’t have their numbers.”

“Already on it,” said Aria, drawing her phone out of its case and dialing a number.

=====

“Change! Pretty Cure, Beat Up!” Exclaimed Love in the middle of backpedalling. She turned her stumble into a backwards flip as she resolved into Cure Peach. “The pink heart is the emblem of love!”

Cure Peach launched herself like a cannon into the Uzainaa’s side. “Freshly-picked, Cure Peach!”

The Uzainaa oofed as it was thrown backwards into the school courtyard as Cure Peach landed. “Miyuki! Get the girls out of uh…”

At the sight of the monster, Sunset, Sonata, Pinkie Pie and Twilight ponied up immediately, crackling with rainbow magic. “Ooo-kay,” said Peach with a chuckle.

“This way,” said Miyuki, leading the quartet of unpowered girls away to a safer area as the five magical girls slammed into the Uzainaa at once.

Twilight’s hands glowed as she forced the Uzainaa into a compressed state, being a octopus and all as Pinkie Pie threw spinkles into it’s face. Explosions went everywhere as Sonata let out a wail worthy of a siren that made it wriggle and writhe. Sunset, while having less magic than the others, hit a hidden cache and drew a JAXA rifle from it. “Where’d you get time to put that in?” asked Pinkie Pie as Sunset opened fire.

“Last time Kengo visited, he helped me set some of these up,” said Sunset, firing on the Uzainaa. “Peach, your three o’clock?”

“My what now?” asked Peach seconds before she was punched by a tentacle. “Oof!”

“Sorry!” Exclaimed Sunset. “Twilight!”

“On it!” Exclaimed Twilight, her hands crackling with power as she shot a beam that pushed the monster back. “It’s weakening, keep it up girls!”

“Here’s sprinkles in your eyes!” Exclaimed Pinkie as she and Sonata threw two cans worth at the Uzainaa’s face, where it detonated with surprising force. It writhed as several cars pulled up, and Berry and Pine landed next to Peach.

“Sorry we’re late!” Exclaimed Berry.

“Girls!” Exclaimed Peach as Pine grinned. “Just like old times.”

Drawing their weapons, the Peach Rod, the Berry Sword and Pine Flute, they activated it together. “Precure! Love Sunshine…!” Exclaimed Peach, drawing a heart.

“Espoir Shower!” Berry drew a spade as Pine drew a diamond.

“Healing Prayer!”

“FRESSSSSSH!” Cried out the trio as they shot the Uzainaa with a massive triple attack. The Uzainaa buckled and then exploded into little fairies which scurried away.

“Whew!” Exclaimed Peach, turning to the group. “I’m out of practice.”

=====

“So seems like monsters from your hometowns are showing up here,” said Twilight as everyone was gathered in the crowded club room. “Any reason why?”

“I’m almost chancing it but three monsters in one go?” said Miki, arms folded. “Can’t be a coincidence.”

“I have to worry though,” said Buki. “None of them were from our town, they were all from different ones.”

“You girls are in huge trouble if you don’t figure this out,” said Sour Sweet. “I mean, what happens if the Pretty Cure leave and these monsters keep appearing?”

“We need to figure that out soon,” said Sunset. “Or we’re all in danger…”

=====

SEE YOU NEXT GAME


End file.
